


nothing ventured, nothing gained

by kythen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Established Relationship, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2017, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, and kuroo may have an oral fixation, daichi is a hungry bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Kurodai Week Day 3:Childhood/ AdulthoodKuroo wants to make Daichi come without touching his cock.Kurodai Week Day 7:Free DayDaichi wants to make Kuroo come however he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

Daichi crosses his arms over his chest, sinking back against the mound of pillows as he looks down at Kuroo.

Kuroo has his cheek on Daichi's knee, his eyes pleading and his lips stuck out in a pout. He looks ridiculous, but some part of Daichi's heart is also very weak to Kuroo so he looks ridiculously cute at the same time and Daichi thinks of giving in.

Daichi isn't wearing anything and neither is Kuroo, his chest bare as he leans between Daichi's legs, his hands resting on the inside of his thighs. They had been kissing before this, Kuroo's hands divesting Daichi of his clothes piece by piece with practised ease while Daichi ran his hands through Kuroo's hair, pulling purrs out of him just like a cat.

Things had been going well, looking just as they should, until Kuroo pulled back, his lips kiss-swollen and glistening, and said, "Daichi, can we try something slightly different today?"

Daichi had been trying to pull Kuroo back for another kiss and he slackened his grip on him, eyeing him warily because sometimes Kuroo got _ideas_ about sex, not all of them bad but some a little bit strange at the outset. "Try what?"

Kuroo swallows, his hands braced on Daichi's knees, which are now tucked up on either side of Kuroo, and glances down between them. "Do you want to try coming without touching your cock today?"

Daichi furrows his brows, feeling strangely protective about his exposed cock suddenly. "What? What did it ever do to you?"

"No, no, no, it's gorgeous. It does great things to me," Kuroo says hurriedly, "but it's just that there are so many other places I could touch you to make you come instead. I mean, you're really sensitive everywhere." Kuroo's hand strokes down Daichi's thigh and Daichi shivers reflexively, as if proving Kuroo's point.

Daichi narrows his eyes at Kuroo and Kuroo blinks back at him, the very picture of innocence. Then his eyes flick towards Daichi's chest and Daichi suddenly remembers that the last time they had sex, Kuroo had been over-eager about his nipples, teasing them until Daichi had come embarrassingly fast.

Kuroo, by nature, is a very curious person, which shows in his attitude towards sex and his previous courtship of Daichi, and Daichi is fast realising what Kuroo wants to do to him. He doesn't _think_ he could come without touching his cock—he has never _tried_ —and thinking about everything Kuroo would do to his body to make him come without touching his cock makes his face burn up.

Daichi crosses his arms over his chest and Kuroo leans his cheek against Daichi's knee, eyes pleading and lips pouting, and they reach a stalemate.

"I'll make you feel good, I promise," Kuroo pleads. "If it fails, I'll give your cock all the loving attention it needs."

Daichi does want to have sex sometime in the near future, preferably now, and he considers it. Kuroo has proven himself to be a very effective lover, which is part of the reason why Daichi has been with him for two years going on three now and why Daichi stays in an apartment they both own and why he is currently in a bed they both share on a regular basis i.e. every night. Kuroo Tetsurou tops the list of people he would trust with his life, which includes his body, and now that Daichi is thinking it through, the only reason why he would say no to Kuroo's proposition is because of his stupid pride.

He likes it when Kuroo kisses him, his hands roaming as they like over Daichi's body, and he likes it when Kuroo thrusts into him with his fingers or cock, finding just the right place to touch inside him. He likes Kuroo and trusts him to hold up to his word, which is more than enough reason to give in to him.

Daichi sighs.

"No?" Kuroo droops and Daichi can see him switching gears, getting ready to continue from where they had left off before he made his proposition.

"Okay." Daichi pulls Kuroo away from his knee, his fingers cupping his face as he kisses him.

When he pulls back, Kuroo has stars in his eyes and a smile wide on his face, which makes Daichi's heart flutter as he remembers just how much he loves Kuroo.

Kuroo seals his lips back over Daichi's, kissing him open-mouthed, his tongue running along the roof of Daichi's mouth. Daichi lets Kuroo pull him down flat on the bed, his hands resting against Kuroo's biceps as Kuroo eases a pillow under his head to get him comfortable. Kuroo breaks the kiss, leaning back to straddle Daichi's hips, his hands going eagerly to Daichi's chest—just as Daichi had thought.

Kuroo rests his hands on Daichi's chest, his thumbs brushing up against his nipples, and Daichi shivers. He doesn't need to look to know that Kuroo is smirking and he turns his face to the side, pressing a heated cheek against the pillow. Kuroo runs his fingers over his nipples, light, fleeting touches that sends continuous shivers through Daichi's body. Then he pinches a nipple, rubbing it between a thumb and forefinger, and Daichi feels the nub harden under his touch.

Kuroo is right and he is sensitive there, as Kuroo had discovered early into their relationship. Daichi even suspects that it has something to do with how Kuroo keeps making it a point to stimulate him there while they have sex, but it is nothing he can prove. The main point is that Kuroo knows his body embarrassingly well and Daichi realises that he has just given him free rein to use that knowledge as he likes.

Daichi bites down on a noise as Kuroo does the same to his other nipple, his fingers rubbing against the stiffened nubs. The heat has started to pool in his nether regions, his cock twitching as Kuroo works his fingers over his nipples. When Daichi looks back at Kuroo, he shivers because Kuroo is watching him intently, biting his lip as Daichi squirms under his touch.

Kuroo trails a hand down his stomach, just stopping short of his rising cock, and he brings his gaze up from Daichi's cock to his face, smirking as he says, "Looks like things are going well."

"For now," Daichi retorts, if only to be contrary, because he can't let Kuroo be right all the time. They had started out in a rivalry and it is hard to shake off the competition between them at times, and especially during sex.

Kuroo twists his thumb and forefinger and Daichi lets a gasp slip out between his teeth, his cock stiffening as the sensation runs right down to it.

"We're only just getting started," Kuroo tells him, the smirk widening on his face as he leans over and lowers his mouth to Daichi's chest.

Kuroo bites down on Daichi's nipple, just hard enough to feel and not hurt, and Daichi jerks under him, his eyes wide as he stares up into the ceiling and tries not to gasp too loudly. Kuroo's hand is still on his other nipple, rubbing his thumb insistently against it, fully intending to give his attention to both of Daichi's nipples. He wraps his lips around Daichi's nipple, teasing it gently with his teeth as his fingers squeeze and brush the tip of his other nipple over and over again.

The stimulation is too much and Daichi cries out, arching his back. The movement pushes his chest into Kuroo's mouth, which is the opposite of what his brain had told his body to do. His senses are all muddled up and he squirms under Kuroo's touch, trying to put some distance between Kuroo and his body so that he can think straight again.

A finger presses right between his legs, wet with lube, rubbing up against his entrance suggestively, and Daichi startles. He hadn't even heard Kuroo unscrew the lube bottle, let alone known that Kuroo had been slicking his fingers up. How he managed to do that while occupied with Daichi's chest escapes him and Daichi's legs tense around Kuroo's hand as he works his finger into him.

Kuroo wastes no time with easing a second finger in, sliding in easily with the help of the lube. In his haste, Kuroo had used too much of it and it dribbles out of his ass as Kuroo's fingers pull out, squelching embarrassingly as he pushes deep in. It is a tight fit but his fingers stretch Daichi out slowly and the tip of his middle finger brushes a place he had not reached before. A moan escapes Daichi, the sound being pulled deep from his chest.

Kuroo takes his mouth off his nipple with a wet _pop_ , a trail of saliva leading from it to his lips as he stares at Daichi, his pupils dilated. Daichi pants, trying to close his legs against Kuroo's ministrations, his face burning hot.

"You like it there, don't you?" Kuroo smirks, licking his lips, and he pushes his middle finger deep in, brushing the same spot again.

Daichi muffles a cry, the back of his head digging into the pillow, and this time Kuroo doesn't let up, pressing against his prostate and massaging it firmly. It feels good but it is embarrassing because Kuroo is watching him, his eyes dark and heavy-lidded as Daichi moans, the heat pooling low in his abdomen.

Kuroo moves his fingers on his nipple, pinching it between a thumb and forefinger, and tears gather at the side of Daichi's eyes as the sensation arcs downwards from there. Between his legs, Kuroo has started up a rhythm now, pulling his fingers out tantalisingly slow and then pushing in hard, making sure to hit his sweet spot with the tip of his finger. Sometimes he breaks the rhythm and drives in deep, massaging the spot lovingly, and Daichi moans the loudest then, caught unaware by when Kuroo is going to do that.

It is driving Daichi crazy and he wants to come, jerking his hips and shuddering as he feels his cock brush against Kuroo's stomach. Kuroo leans over him, trapping his cock between them, and Daichi thrusts against him desperately, not caring about how his precome smears over Kuroo's skin.

Kuroo takes his hand off his nipple and presses it against Daichi's hip, pinning him down to the bed, creating space between his cock and him. Daichi whines, which turns into a whimper as Kuroo curls two fingers against that spot inside him.

"Can you come with just my fingers?" Kuroo asks teasingly.

"I can't," Daichi groans, his voice strained. He has never come without touching his cock before. He doesn't think he can.

"I'll help you along," Kuroo says sweetly and he bends his head to lick at Daichi's nipple before taking it in his mouth again.

"Kuroo," Daichi moans, desperate for release, his hips jerking against Kuroo's hold.

But Kuroo doesn't let go, his lips and then his tongue and teeth working over his nipple. The skin he bites down on feels swollen and overly sensitive, the pain-pleasure scrap of teeth against his nipple only adding to the pressure building up in his cock. But Daichi still doesn't think it is going be enough and he brings his hand down to stroke himself.

Kuroo sits up abruptly, saliva trailing from his mouth again, and he pulls Daichi's hand away, slipping his fingers out from his ass. He sits back, holding both of Daichi's hands in his as he kneels above him, and Daichi realises that Kuroo is just as hard as he is, the long curve of his cock hanging heavy between his legs.

"I guess that leaves us with no choice," Kuroo says, his face flushed, and it takes Daichi a while to process that as Kuroo lets go of him.

Kuroo retrieves the lube again, pouring a generous amount into his palm. He slicks himself up, exhaling sharply as his hand passes over the length of his cock, then he hooks his hands under the back of Daichi's knees, lifting his legs off the bed and spreading them. The tip of his cock presses against Daichi's twitching entrance and Daichi finally gets it. He nods hurriedly, tries not to beg for it, as he clutches onto the bedsheets.

The first push of Kuroo's cock into him has the both of them moaning at the friction and Daichi feels Kuroo tense up between his legs, holding himself back from slamming straight into Daichi. But it sounds like a good idea now to Daichi's hazy brain as he thinks about the heated press of Kuroo's cock against his prostate.

"Kuroo..." he moans, trying to form coherent words.

"Hurts?" Kuroo's eyebrows furrow.

"Faster." Daichi wraps his legs around Kuroo's waist, trying to urge him on. "Move faster."

For a heartbeat, Kuroo just stares at him, going completely still. Then he murmurs quietly, "You're going to kill me, don't you know that."

Kuroo's hands drop from his legs, digging into Daichi's hips with the urgency Daichi seems to have managed to convey to him, and then he thrusts forward, stretching Daichi wide as he pushes his cock all the way in. Daichi moans, his whole body shuddering as the sudden heat fills him up. But it isn't touching him where he wants, just missing the spot where it feels really good.

"Kuroo, please..." Daichi groans, his hands reaching for Kuroo.

"You're so _demanding_." Kuroo's fingers dig into Daichi's hips and he swipes his tongue over his lips as he moves to complies.

He pulls out and thrusts back in relentlessly, fucking Daichi thoroughly. The slide of Kuroo's cock inside him feels good, stimulating, but Daichi wants his cock to reach somewhere deeper. Kuroo seems to get this, changing up the angles of his thrusts every once in a while and watching Daichi carefully through it all.

Then the blunt tip of his cock finally pushes in just right and Daichi arches his back, his body shuddering around Kuroo as he moans long and loud, not even bothering to stop himself. Kuroo catches him with his hands braced against Daichi's lower back, his fingers splayed across his skin, and he fucks him hard and fast, hitting his prostate on almost every thrust.

Kuroo's cock swells in him, growing unbearably hot, and then he is coming, his heat spilling into Daichi and filling him up inside. It is a strange sensation, not entirely unpleasant, although Daichi knows that cleanup is going to be a pain later on, and he clenches around Kuroo's cock, helping him through his orgasm.

Kuroo falls over him, his pants coming harshly in Daichi's ear as his body shudders against Daichi. He moans as the last of his orgasm passes, his cock sated in Daichi's ass. Then he pulls out abruptly, his hand going between Daichi's legs again, his fingers replacing his cock.

He wastes no time searching for Daichi's prostate, his fingers sliding in beautifully with the help of the lube and his come, and he presses against that spot within Daichi without letting up once. The stretch of his fingers feels different from the fullness of his cock, but the heat is still there, coating Kuroo's fingers as he rubs against his prostate.

"Come for me, Daichi," Kuroo murmurs in his ear, his tongue laving against his ear, and Daichi whimpers, squirming under him. "Come on."

"Please..." Daichi groans, rubbing his cock up against Kuroo's stomach, slick with so much precome. He is trying to tell Kuroo to touch his cock, to help him come, but the words won't come out. It feels so good to have Kuroo's fingers in him, indulging him there, but he needs more.

Kuroo shifts off of him and Daichi sighs with aching relief, but then Kuroo's head dips down to his chest again, his lips brushing his neglected nipple.

"Just a little more, Daichi..." Kuroo murmurs, his hot breath fanning out over his nipple before he laps at it.

It isn't what Daichi was thinking of but he moans as Kuroo sucks his nipple into his mouth, his lips forming a coaxing pressure over it as his fingers massage Daichi's prostate. And then Daichi is coming, the heat that had been building up in his cock coming to a sudden peak and spilling over him, dripping down his cock and spreading across his stomach. His body is wracked by shudders and Kuroo is there to meet him, pressing close to him and grounding him.

Daichi wraps his arms around Kuroo, holding him tight through his orgasm, murmuring and moaning pleas of nonsense into his ear. He has been too tightly strung, the buildup longer than he could bear before the release, and the pleasure hits him twice as hard. Kuroo's fingers are still in his ass and he is keenly aware of them as they slip out, smoothing over his thigh as Kuroo eases him through his orgasm.

Daichi goes limp against the sheets, spent, and Kuroo is there to press kisses against his forehead, his temple, his cheek, his smile blinding when Daichi's vision clears.

"Welcome back, darling," Kuroo says to him, satisfaction in the curve of his smile. "That felt good, didn't it?"

Daichi pants, his breathing completely thrown out of whack, but he still manages to find it in him to say, "It was passable."

"Even though I didn't touch your cock at all," Kuroo says smugly.

"It would have gone a lot faster if you did," Daichi points out, too exhausted to raise his head to look Kuroo in the eye.

"But where's the fun in that?" Kuroo smirks, brushing his thumbs over Daichi's swollen nipples. "You were so cute when you were begging me for more."

Daichi's face heats up. "And you didn't even oblige me after that."

"I'll save that for a later time," Kuroo hums, his fingers going down to touch Daichi's cock, running down his length tantalisingly.

"How about now?" Daichi says breathlessly and Kuroo's eyes widen, his smirk growing sharper. Daichi swallows, his head fogging over and clearing intermittently, but he knows what he wants.

"What are you suggesting?" Kuroo asks lightly, even though he has already pushed himself off Daichi on his hands and knees and was inching his way downwards.

"Get down there now, Tetsurou," Daichi orders him, his hands tangling in Kuroo's hair and tugging him to where he wants him.

"Demanding, demanding," Kuroo lilts and his breath fans over Daichi's cock, his mouth wet and inviting as he takes Daichi in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly the filthiest thing I've ever written so far. But wait. There's more!
> 
> Next half will be out on Day 7: Free Day (and yes they're still going at it).


	2. Chapter 2

It is too soon after his previous orgasm and the sensation of Kuroo's tongue sliding over his cock feels muted compared to what he had been feeling just now. But his cock had been neglected throughout their previous activities, aching for touch but deprived of it, and Daichi pulls a shaky breath in through his mouth as Kuroo gives it the attention he had wanted now.

Compared to the rush of need just now, Kuroo touches him gently, his mouth soft and obliging as he takes his cock all the way in. His lashes flutter as he turns his gaze upwards, his lips stretched out red and pretty over Daichi's cock. He hums around his cock and the vibrations travel all the way through Daichi, reverberating through him as he lies there, quivering.

Daichi tangles his hands in Kuroo's hair, his fingers tightening against Kuroo's scalp and catching against the knots in his hair. It is a mess but Daichi knows that he looks worse, going by the way Kuroo can't look away from him, his gaze hungry, devouring him. Kuroo pulls his mouth off Daichi, his lips kissing the tip of his cock, his eyes never leaving Daichi as he takes him back in. He makes it look easy, moving with an enviable languidness as he works his mouth around Daichi's cock. Usually when Daichi does this for him, he feels awkward about it, unsure about what to do with Kuroo's cock in his mouth but determined to make him feel good in some way.

Kuroo moves with no such hesitation, closing his eyes in appreciation as Daichi pulls at his hair, his cock feeling too full in Kuroo's mouth.

"Kuroo..." Daichi warns him, his body arching off the bed in a tight bow, pushing his cock deeper into Kuroo's mouth.

Kuroo rests a hand against his hip so that Daichi doesn't thrust right into his throat as his pleasure peaks, humming a noise of assertion as Daichi closes his eyes and comes.

He has never been able to do what Kuroo does, drinking down all of him, his tongue swiping his lips like a cat with cream after he pulls his mouth off Daichi, looking as satisfied as Daichi feels. Daichi blinks up at him hazily, his gaze travelling from Kuroo's mussed up hair to the broad planes of his shoulders, then down his stomach to where his cock has started to rise between his legs. He is hard again after sucking Daichi off and Daichi's head spins at the thought, flicking his eyes back up to meet Kuroo's.

"Tetsurou," Daichi murmurs, still breathless against the sheets. It is hard to move with all the pleasure weighing down on him, enveloping him in a cocoon of warmth, but he wants to do something for Kuroo after all he has given him.

"Hm?" Kuroo says, leaning back over Daichi, his arms boxing him in on either side.

Daichi thinks he can do this, once he has figured out coordination again, and he wraps his arms around Kuroo's shoulders, using his body weight to roll them over so that he can press Kuroo into the sheets. The movement makes him dizzy but he is still holding on to Kuroo so it is fine. His hands trail downwards, mapping out Kuroo's chest and brushing over his nipples.

"What are you thinking of doing to me, Daichi?" Kuroo asks, tilting his head invitingly, his eyes dark as he watches Daichi consider his next move.

Daichi remembers how hard Kuroo's cock had been and he scoots down Kuroo's body until he feels it against his ass, hot and throbbing. His ass is still a mess from just now, lube and come drying cool against his thighs, and he thrusts back against Kuroo's cock experimentally, feeling it slide up the cleft of his ass. Kuroo's hands brace against Daichi's thighs, encouraging, and Daichi leans forward, grinding right against Kuroo's cock.

" _Daichi,_ " Kuroo groans, his hands going to the back of Daichi's neck and pulling him down for a kiss, his tongue running along the inside of his mouth, eager to taste him again.

Daichi moans into his mouth, his ass still moving against Kuroo's cock. He reaches a hand behind, his fingers feeling for Kuroo's cock and finding it hard and waiting, still slick with lube. He breaks away from Kuroo's mouth with a gasp, sitting up on Kuroo and pushing himself up on his knees. Beneath him, Kuroo swallows hard, his eyes trailing downwards as Daichi guides his cock to his entrance with steady hands and pushes himself onto it.

It feels just as good as it did just now, but Daichi is overwhelmed with sensations, his thighs shaky as he sits on Kuroo's cock. The squelching sound that the lube and come makes as his cock slides into him makes him embarrassed and his hips stutter slightly on their way down.

"Take your time, Daichi," Kuroo breathes, his hands sliding up and down his thighs.

Daichi inhales sharply as the last of Kuroo's cock fits into him, going deeper than it had before. It isn't exactly uncomfortable, but he knows that he is going to be sore and aching in the morning. But the look on Kuroo's face is completely worth it as he lifts himself off Kuroo's cock and pushes down again, gyrating his hips in a way he knows Kuroo likes, going by the way he throws his head back against the pillow and moans appreciatively.

Daichi leans forward, his hands bracing on Kuroo's chest as he licks at the base of Kuroo's neck, his lips pressing against a soft spot there. He sucks at Kuroo's skin, pleased when he raises his head and finds a red mark growing there. Kuroo used to laugh at him when he couldn't leave lovebites on his skin, but he had also let Daichi practise on him until he could so that Daichi would stop biting him and leaving teethmarks instead.

Daichi still likes biting Kuroo though, especially at the firm juncture of his shoulder, and he moves his mouth there, his teeth sinking in slowly and leaving faint teethmarks in its wake. Kuroo hisses a little, reaching over to grab Daichi's ass and pinching it in revenge.

Daichi huffs, leaning forward to bite Kuroo's earlobe and laughing a bit when Kuroo makes a breathy little yelp. He pushes himself up on his hands, bracing his knees against the sheets as he thrusts himself back on Kuroo's cock, moving faster as Kuroo writhes beneath him, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth falling open. Kuroo moans, loudly and shamelessly, letting Daichi know how good he feels.

His hands cup Daichi's lower back, his fingers spreading out towards his ass, and he moans Daichi's name as he spills into him a second time. Daichi drops his head to Kuroo's shoulder, panting open-mouthed against his neck as he feels the heat spread inside him again. Cleanup is definitely going to be pain later but he knows that Kuroo likes it messy like this—even though he has been eternally relegated to taking care of all post-sex laundry.

Kuroo's arms close around Daichi, his chest expanding against Daichi's as he sucks in deep lungfuls of air like a dying man. He doesn't move, not even when Daichi feels him softening inside him, and Daichi glances up at him.

Kuroo's eyes are closed, his breathing now peaceful and his hands slack against Daichi's back. Daichi inches upwards and Kuroo's cock slides out of him before he settles back down against Kuroo, chest-to-chest, with a sigh.

"Did you fall asleep on me?" Daichi mumbles into the underside of Kuroo's jaw, too tired to raise his head.

"Mm," Kuroo mumbles back with his eyes closed. "Feels too good. Don't wanna move."

Daichi closes his eyes and evens out his breathing to match the rise and fall of Kuroo's chest. Kuroo is right about that, the feeling good and not moving part, and it turns out that he was right about Daichi's body too, even though Daichi will never admit it out loud. He loves Kuroo, but there are just some victories he won't let him have.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
